


Всё, что захочешь

by Sotha_Sil



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death, Dark, M/M, Mini, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotha_Sil/pseuds/Sotha_Sil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я отвезу тебя в осень. Хочешь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё, что захочешь

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи и вселенная Bleach принадлежат Кубо Тайто, песня "Блюз" - Земфире.

_Покатаемся по городу.  
Отвези меня, пожалуйста,  
к мосту. Ближе, ближе -  
здесь я дышу._

Середина октября. В воздухе появился едва уловимый влажный запах, который означает скорое наступление холодов, но, в то же время, обещает побаловать мир отголосками тепла еще чуть-чуть. Листьев на деревьях нет уже давно – они маленькими коричневыми тряпицами застелили остывающую землю. Если бы не вчерашний дождь, эти тряпицы свернулись бы; кленовые – в темные сухие кулачки, а остальные – в рваные неаккуратные трубки. На асфальте, то тут, то там виднеются мокрые кляксы луж, которые упорно отказываются исчезать вот уже вторую неделю. Кляксы отражают небо, серое и облачное, поэтому иногда кажется, что необъятная высь стремится породниться с человеческим миром, оставить ему на память какую-то часть себя. Правда, ненадолго. Еще немного – и лужи затянутся первым ледком, а потом выпадет снег и спрячет под собой все то, что так отчаянно ярко горело летом.

Каракура опустела. Люди попрятались по домам – сегодня синоптики все утро пугали народ приближающимся ливнем, которого, почему-то, нет до сих пор. Одни тучи, сизые и медленные, ползают над низенькими домами, облезлым лесом и разлившейся в маленькое море рекой. Река, к слову, тоже будто чувствует, что скоро ее заморозит – поток недовольно бурлит и ворочается, размывая глинистый берег, и унося на глубину рыжеватый ил. Впрочем, чем дальше, тем меньше на поверхности ряби и нечаянных морщинок. Там, ближе к горизонту, вода кажется продолжением неба, а небо - продолжением воды. Серой, осенней, тревожной.

Ранний вечер. Воскресенье. Невнимательный человеческий взгляд видит пустую набережную, широкий длинный мост с чугунной оградой, закрытые двери маленьких закусочных на берегу и их же пустые темные окна. Человеческий взгляд слишком прост, он не может рассмотреть в окружающей серости два ярких пятна – одно нелепо-розовое, совершенно не идущее раскинувшемуся пейзажу, и второе, тоже нелепое, только белое. Эти два пятна медленно двигаются в сторону моста. Если приглядеться, можно различить, как слабо дрожат на ветру полы капитанских накидок, как кренит влево соломенную шляпу, как покачиваются из стороны в сторону кончики ножен Катен Кьекотсу. Второго меча здесь нет – его хозяин даже не идет, а с каким-то равнодушно-покорным умиротворением сидит в мягком кресле с большими колесами, укутавшись в коричневый клетчатый плед. Он слишком слаб, чтобы сражаться, да и сейчас два капитана выбрались в Генсей не на задание, а просто на прогулку. Укитаке почему-то вдруг захотелось подышать осенней прохладой – очередная причуда, в которой Кьераку не смог ему отказать. В последнее время друг все больше молчал и не просил ничего, улыбался, пил чай вперемешку с микстурами, кашлял ночи напролет и качал головой на любые попытки вытряхнуть его из четвертого. Шунсую это категорически не нравилось. Он ворчал и хмурился, иногда пытался шутить, только получалось как-то вяло, да и удовлетворения шутки не приносили. Поэтому неожиданный каприз – «мне хочется побывать в мире живых, там сейчас, наверное, осень» - кончился тем, что они стащили из-под носа Ретсу коляску, и, никого не спросив, ушли в Генсей. За самоволку можно потом загреметь в карцер, но Кьераку все равно кажется, что он поступил правильно – завернутое на манер гусеницы существо вот уже полчаса ни разу не кашлянуло, а взгляд, устремленный вниз, на мелкие серые буруны, наконец, потеплел. И почему-то щемит что-то внутри у капитана восьмого отряда, но он не может ни придумать, ни сказать причины. Только держится молча за ручки коляски и иногда сворачивает против ветра, подставляя холодным воздушным струям затянутую в розовое спину.  
\- Джуу-тян, замерз? – Кьераку все время хочется поправить клетчатую шерсть, а не то и вовсе завернуть белобрысого по новой, плотнее, по самые уши, так чтобы ни в одну щелку не дуло. Но это только предлог. На самом деле у него руки чешутся убедиться, что это действительно Укитаке, а не какое-нибудь похожее привидение. Слишком сильно тянущее чувство, что человек перед ним безвозвратно удаляется, растворяется в осени, и не поймать его. Поэтому Шунсуй то и дело украдкой трогает выбившийся кончик белой прядки, и от этого становится, как будто, легче.  
\- Нет, здесь хорошо. Ты очень удачно придумал с пледом, - тонкая рука неожиданно быстро выбирается из тепла и ловит пальцы Кьераку, которые только-только в очередной раз потянулись к седым волосам. Простой жест, но капитану восьмого почему-то кажется, что его поймали за преступлением. Джууширо с неожиданной силой сжимает смуглую ладонь, так, что Шунсуй к стыду своему понимает - его успокаивают.

Где-то высоко, сначала прямо над головой, а потом над замерзающим лесом, все тише переговаривается и шелестит крыльями стая птиц. Приближающиеся холода и Пустых заставляют перебираться туда, где потеплее, что уж говорить про каких-то галок.

\- Какой воздух… Шунсуй, чувствуешь? – Укитаке улыбается и шумно, с удовольствием вдыхает. К запаху влаги, прелых листьев и мокрого асфальта примешивается еще один, терпкий, густой, горьковатый – какой-то умник сумел развести костер в сыром лесу. Они оба еще с Академии любили коротать вечера у костра. Молодому Кьераку обычно не сиделось, он все пробовал потыкать палкой угли или просто подуть в огонь, чтобы горело ярче. В лицо летели сердитые рыжие искры, норовя обжечь, а Джууширо пытался ругаться и оттаскивал друга от сомнительного занятия практически за шкирку. Волновался.

«Теперь наоборот. Теперь я за тебя волнуюсь. Только мне сложнее. Потому что я толком не знаю, как защитить от того, с чем даже Ретсу бороться не в силах…».

_От луны такие грустные.  
До неё подпрыгнуть хочется.  
Давай выпьем прямо здесь и сейчас._

Сквозь сизые плотные тучи, которые укутали небо подобно покрывалу, не проглядывает ни единого лучика. Свет рассеивается, приглушается зависшей над землей влагой и опускается вниз какой-то ленивый, продрогший и невеселый. Шунсую отчаянно хочется, чтобы вдруг потеплело, чтобы птицы повылазили из своих гнезд, зашебуршали и зачирикали, чтобы солнце разогнало эту серую осеннюю хмарь, готовую вот-вот забраться внутрь, впитаться через поры… погасить маленький отчаянный огонек, который греет его и Джууширо. Но как ни вглядывается в небо капитан восьмого – так ничего, кроме усталых рваных клочьев не видит. Ему кажется, что все вокруг замерло и тревожно ждет чьей-то властной руки, что перевернет мир с ног на голову, вытряхнет из оцепеневшего Генсея все серое, застывшее, дремлющее.

Они добираются до середины моста, останавливаются у тяжелых чугунных перил и долго глядят на воду, думая каждый о своем. Чему так ласково улыбается Укитаке – Шунсуй не знает. Но ему почему-то очень больно от этой улыбки. И от молчания. И от того, что в карих глазах все меньше тепла – живого, упрямого, как ростки бамбука на территории тринадцатого отряда. Кьераку Шунсуй – один из самых старых, смелых и опытных капитанов Готея. Но сейчас он боится.

\- Джуу-тян, а давай выпьем? – закутанный, почти как младенец тайчо удивленно разворачивается на голос и непонимающе глядит в лицо другу. Потом замечает что-то и как будто сникает. Становится вдруг печальным-печальным, седым и усталым.  
\- Давай.

Кьераку достает откуда-то из-под необъятной розовой накидки аккуратную глиняную бутылочку и две маленькие чашечки под сакэ. Заранее ли он готовился, или так получилось случайно – вряд ли кто-то узнает. Любому шинигами известно, что судьба слишком непредсказуемая штука. Поэтому выигрывает тот, кто исповедует принцип «все свое ношу с собой». Сакэ едва слышно плещется, распространяя по воздуху сухой, чуть горьковатый аромат, и обоим сразу приходят на ум те случайные, или неслучайные встречи, когда стучала о стол коричневая керамическая посуда, откуда-то слышался веселый гомон и смех ребятни, пытающейся снять с дерева пестрого воздушного змея, когда мелькали перед глазами фестивальные огни, а с улицы доносились приглашающие крики кондитера, выставившего на прилавок свежие тейяки… И везде - лица, лица, лица. И тихая радость от того, что в вечерней июльской прохладе никто не замечает, как двое давних друзей тайком переплетают пальцы и получившийся бледно-смуглый кулак прячется в темной глубине широких рукавов.

Теперь не так. Теперь сакэ кажется слишком холодным и горьким, и не обжигает горло, как положено, а наоборот – выстуживает. Замораживает плотный комок чего-то застывшего и мешающего дышать. Шунсуй силится, но проглотить его никак не может. Наверное, знает – это где-то глубоко внутри, по соседству с горячим, бьющимся… живым сердцем засел страх. Поэтому он повторяет про себя, как мантру что-то путанное и бессвязное, смысл которого сводится к короткому «Не отпущу!», и старается держаться так, чтобы в любой момент можно было прикоснуться к сидящему в кресле. Проверить, не заснул ли. Убедиться, что жив. Маленькая бутылочка пустеет как-то слишком уж быстро.

\- Шунсуй, ты не знаешь, моих карпов там кто-нибудь кормит? – неожиданно спохватывается Укитаке и, чуть повернувшись, вопросительно глядит на друга. Капитана тринадцатого в отряде не видели уже давно – Унохана не давала ему вырваться из-под ненавязчивой, но обязательной опеки. Кьераку почему-то казалось, что его беловолосая боль в четвертом хворает сильнее, чем на свободе, но Джууширо в последнее время не особо рвался к этой самой свободе. Сегодня вот только.  
\- Да обормоты твои, Сентаро с Кионе, наперегонки кормят. Рыбинам, скорее, светит умереть от обжорства, чем от недостатка внимания. Нашел, о чем беспокоиться, тоже мне.

Укитаке смеется. Негромко, но как-то неприлично светло и очень заразительно – видимо, ослабевшее за время болезни тело с легкостью сдается алкоголю. Шунсуй улыбается и поправляет край пледа, вылезший где-то в районе колена, образовавший там хорошую щель. Не дело, когда холодом дует. Джууширо благодарно кивает и удобно устраивает затылок на мягкой спинке кресла. Потом долго-долго глядит туда, где далеким дождем размыло границу неба и воды.

\- Кстати, ты мне должен желание, помнишь?

Кьераку странно трясет головой и даже моргает пару раз от удивления.

\- Желание?..  
\- Ну да, - совершенно серьезно кивает тайчо тринадцатого, все еще не отрывая странного, как будто ищущего взгляда от подрагивающей вдалеке нечеткой линии горизонта. – Мы с тобой еще в Академии поспорили, смогут ли люди когда-нибудь добраться до Луны. Ты с пеной у рта кричал, что не смогут. Ругал еще меня – чуть чернильницу в запале не разбил.  
\- Ну-у-у… - Шунсуй растерянно чешет затылок, старательно изображая смущение, а про себя радуясь, что с лица Джууширо на какой-то миг сошла тяжелая серая тень. – Это когда было-то!  
\- После драки кулаками не машут, так что не отнекивайся. Люди до Луны добрались, а ты проспорил мне желание. Будь добр, держи слово.

Укитаке сурово сводит брови и возмущенно качает головой. Притворяется. Кьераку всегда видит, когда он притворяется.

\- Хорошо, сдаюсь. Загадывай.

Тот задумывается.

«Так похоже на тебя – укорить в чем-то и тут же простить, забыв, про что речь», - Шунсуй тихонько водит большим пальцем по гладкой белой прядке, пользуясь тем, что ее хозяин не замечает и ему кажется, что тонкий волос стирается, исчезает из рук, как обманчиво пойманный солнечный зайчик. От этого внутри все дрожит совершенно не по-мужски и абсолютно не похоже на шинигами, на одного из старейших представителей Общества Душ. Даже спустя две с лишним тысячи лет Джууширо удается заставить Кьераку чувствовать себя зеленым и беспомощным мальчишкой.

\- Придумал, - голос Укитаке звучит неожиданно сухо и очень-очень тихо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты всегда улыбался, Шунсуй. Я очень люблю твою улыбку.

Капитан восьмого давится воздухом. Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что таким тоном только прощаются. Если уезжают надолго. Или насовсем.

\- Для тебя – все, что захочешь.

Он поддается мимолетной слабости, наклоняется и целует белую макушку. Просто замирает, зарывшись носом в седые волосы и вдыхая знакомый травяной запах – от Джууширо еще со времен бесшабашной юности пахло лекарствами и мазями, сначала Кьераку ворчал, а потом привык. Даже научился отличать камфару от пихтового масла и сверх того - пару десятков чего-то от еще пары десятков чего-то. Человек, а тем более, шинигами, может при желании свыкнуться с чем угодно.

Укитаке вздыхает.  
\- Я, вроде бы, и не делал ничего, а все равно кажется, как будто устал. Здесь так хорошо... Прохладно.  
\- Это все сакэ… Поспи, - шепчет Шунсуй. – Я разбужу.  
\- Только недолго, а то ты устанешь стоять, - почти неслышно отвечает Джууширо и закрывает глаза.

_И меня моя милиция  
заберёт и не подавится...  
Смотри дальше. Дальше.  
Здесь - никогда._

Проходит полчаса. В окружающем пейзаже почти ничего не меняется – разве что, вода проносит мимо очередной угловатый крутящийся лист. Такие листья кажутся Шунсую пугающе безвольными. Что ни говори – нет ни капли приятного, когда тебя подхватывает что-то большое, холодное, сильное и несет неведомо куда. И не остановишься, не убежишь. Разве что, в небо взлететь… Но и тут незадача – крыльев-то не положено ни листьям, ни людям. Где-то настолько высоко, что даже и не видно, кричат несносные суетливые галки.

«Разбудят ведь, бестии…» - мысленно хмурится Кьераку, но не двигается. Ноги начинают замерзать. А ему кажется – не только ноги. Ему кажется, что весь он застывает, превращается в мраморную человекообразную колонну. Одну из тех, что держат на своих плечах тяжелую храмовую крышу и не могут сдвинуться с места. Сначала из-за долга, потом из-за тяжести, а после – просто… Еще капитана восьмого отряда преследует навязчивое, раздражающее ощущение, как будто он заснул пару месяцев назад и никак не может проснуться. Хотя и знает – не сделай он этого сейчас, сию же минуту – и лопнет та грань, которая отделяет простой сон от затяжного кошмара. И полезут наружу чьи-то косматые лапы, клыки и когти. И армия Меносов Гранде пополам с арранкарами покажется детским хороводом.

Внезапно воздух у самого края моста приходит в движение, густеет, наливается искусственным режущим светом. Шунсуй инстинктивно загораживает собой спящего, чтобы ненароком не потревожить его.

\- Добрались-таки… Нашли, - цедит сквозь зубы сухо и неприветливо. На мокрый асфальт из бледно-желтого квадрата спрыгивают несколько черных фигур и замирают неподвижными столбиками, как вышколенные сторожевые собаки. Собственно, Кьераку подавляющую часть времени считал второй отряд как раз собаками – а как еще назвать тех, в ком с детства культивируется только одна наука – убивать? Не думать ни о чем, кроме того, какие точки на теле наиболее уязвимы, под каким углом лучше всего перерезается глотка, да как загнать противника в западню, чтобы он никогда из нее не выбрался… Шунсуй не понимал этого. А может, просто не мог принять тех, кто никогда не задумывался, насколько ценна человеческая жизнь. Ведь коротенькая фраза, всего несколько слов «для тебя – все, что угодно» - именно тот предел, шагнув за который, будешь драться до конца. За того, кому обещал. За того, чье спокойствие дороже собственной кудрявой подставки под шляпу.

Среди неподвижных столбиков вырисовывается еще один силуэт – маленького роста, в такой же, как у Шунсуя накидке, только без рукавов. Неестественно прямо держащий спину. Капитан восьмого отряда всегда удивлялся - как можно одной походкой настолько внятно заявлять миру о своем к нему недружелюбном отношении?.. Он бы смог понять, если бы на месте главы второго был хмурый небритый тип, но такие девочки, как Сой Фон, должны носить расписные шелковые кимоно в каких-нибудь ирисах, заразительно смеяться, и радоваться, когда взрослый сильный дядька-шинигами дарит им ландыш… Или цветастый леденец. Но Сой Фон ландыши не любила. Хотя, может быть, просто потому, что никому не приходило в голову подарить их ей.

\- Хачибантай тайчо, Кьераку Шунсуй, мне приказано сопроводить вас и вашего спутника на территорию Готей-13, которую вы самовольно покинули, не смотря на военное положение. Это приказ Генрюсая-доно.

Кьераку усмехается. Он знает, что рано или поздно эта хмурая девочка нашла бы их. Он знает, что Яма-джии непременно за ними послал бы. Ну не ирония ли? Сенсей, который до дрожи в морщинистых руках боится потерять своего ученика – уж ему-то Унохана всегда говорила правду, это Шунсуй до всего, как обычно, дошел сам – сенсей же и гонит его, больного, тающего буквально на глазах туда, где ему останется еще меньше. Кто виноват, что, желая лучшего, люди, даже такие умудренные опытом, порою ошибаются?

Капитан восьмого не злится ни на деда Яму, ни на угрюмую малышку Сой Фон, он даже, в какой-то мере, понимает их. Но и Джууширо он им не отдаст.

\- А-а-а, Сой-чан, здравствуй-здравствуй. А я-то тут стою и думаю, когда же ты меня найдешь, - Шунсуй снимает свою шляпу и аккуратно вешает ее на ручку кресла-каталки, ветер тут же неласково швыряет ему в лицо ледяную, до костей пробирающую прозрачную струю. – Увы, но я не могу пойти с тобой. Джууширо спит, мне не хочется его будить.

Капитан второго складывает руки на груди и исподлобья глядит на шинигами в розовом. Кажется, будто она сама не рада, что ее сюда послали. Полы хаори подрагивают на ветру и обнимают со спины, мягко, почти как любимый мужчина. Тонкие белые косицы мечутся из стороны в сторону, бьют кольцами по пояснице.

\- Укитаке-тайчо болен и нуждается в специальном лечении. Ему нельзя покидать пределов Сого Кьюго Цуме Шо. Унохана-тайчо и со-тайчо недовольны вашим поведением.

\- Ты хотела сказать, они бесятся, да, Сой-чан? – Кьераку улыбается и девушку почти вмораживает в асфальт. Она вдруг понимает, что капитан восьмого если не сошел с ума, то, по крайней мере, близок к этому. Слишком бледным кажется сейчас обычно смуглое лицо, слишком лихорадочно блестят глаза, не спрятанные за полой шляпы, слишком непривычно видеть, как он снимает расписанное цветами хаори и укрывает им неподвижного блондина в кресле.

\- Кьераку-тайчо, придите в себя! – она делает шаг навстречу, но широкая ладонь уверенно и предупреждающе ложится на рукоять занпакто. Капитан второго знает – это не просто угроза. Офицеры за спиной напрягаются, их рейацу чувствуется острой игольчатой щетиной – подойди и напорешься, как высохший лист на грабли. Но даже сейчас Сой Фон почему-то не чувствует себя в безопасности. Шунсуй же просто стоит, спрятав Укитаке от посторонних глаз, и даже не делает попытки ввязаться в драку. Девушке кажется, что он больше напоминает мраморную человекообразную колонну. Одну из тех, что держат на своих плечах тяжелую храмовую крышу и не могут сдвинуться с места.

\- Я не хочу с тобой драться, Сой-чан. Иди к Яма-джии и скажи, что не нашла нас. Он поверит. Я действительно умею хорошо прятаться, если нужно.

Сой Фон на несколько секунд закрывает глаза и молчит. У нее внутри как-то пусто, глухо и холодно. Как будто там вот-вот пойдет снег. Она не может спокойно смотреть, как дрожит край розовой накидки, которой накрыта слишком неподвижная фигура за спиной Шунсуя. Ей действительно хочется уйти и соврать главнокомандующему. Как вариант – убежать дальше, дальше отсюда.

\- Простите, Кьераку-тайчо, я не могу подавать дурной пример своим офицерам. Мне приказано привести вас силой, если вы начнете сопротивляться.

Капитан восьмого снова улыбается – на этот раз печально.  
\- Гомен, Сой-чан. Если я тебя не убью, то велю кому-нибудь из своих парней надергать тебе ландышей на день рождения.

И они одновременно срываются с места. Воздух взвивается двумя черно-белыми ураганами, в которых человеческих очертаний не угадать даже с трудом, если только ты не Бьякуя, или не Йоруичи. Сой Фон метит в живот – чтобы рана была болезненной, но особого вреда не нанесла – ей абсолютно не хочется биться насмерть. Достаточно привести этих двоих в Сейрейтей, сдать с рук на руки Генрюсаю Шигекуни и забыть все, как страшный сон. Она сама не знает, почему ее так задевает эта история – у капитана второго специального отряда в жизни было полным-полно случаев, когда приходилось вставать и сражаться против своих. Взять, хотя бы, ту же историю с рыжим риока. Но сейчас, упрямо налетая с высвобожденным занпакто на Кьераку Шунсуя, она всякий раз как будто напарывается на железобетонную, холодную, одиноко стоящую на пустыре совершенно нелепую стену. А сам Кьераку даже не уворачивается. Блокирует удары одной рукой – левой – и в глазах глухая тоска, такая, что Сой Фон хочется не бить его, а забраться, как в детстве, в самый темный угол, закрыть голову руками и закричать. И еще ей безумно страшно зайти ему за спину и увидеть человека в кресле. Страшно до такой степени, что она даже мысленно не может выговорить имя Укитаке. Сой Фон совсем не чувствует ласковой белой рейацу, которая обычно ручьями журчала у ног улыбчивого капитана. И по темным, безумно живым, горячечно-сухим глазам Шунсуя девушка видит – он тоже не чувствует. Рука дрожит и нечаянно срывается, с искрами проскользнув лезвие к лезвию с Катен Кьекотсу, чья-то твердая, большая, почти отеческая ладонь рывком хватает ее за шкирку и швыряет на руки самому рослому офицеру. Капитан второго, охнув, зажмуривается и мягко приземляется на асфальт, поддерживаемая кем-то надежным, чьего имени и лица она не знает. Сой Фон кажется, что ее только что сломали. Не ударив и даже не поцарапав – сломали, как куклу, которую нужно переделать. Кому какое дело, что гипс и фарфор сам по себе не срастается?

Она оборачивается, все еще цепляясь за черную одежду безликого офицера, и видит, как Кьераку, спотыкаясь, идет к пустой коляске. Прибитая ветром к черным чугунным перилам, силится улететь, но не может розовая шелковая накидка в изумительно красивых цветах. Пушистый клетчатый плед коричневой горкой лежит наполовину на земле. На сиденье одиноко белеет перевернутая чашечка для сакэ, как будто ее до последнего держали в руках и боялись разбить. Где-то в сером небе, все таком же холодном и неотличимом от воды уже растворились, не замеченные никем мелкие разноцветные искры.

Сой Фон кажется, что на нее вылили ведро ледяной воды. Кьераку Шунсуй схватил еще пахнущий травами, медленно остывающий плед и громко завыл.

_Покатаемся по городу.  
Отвези меня, пожалуйста,  
к мосту. Ближе, ближе -  
здесь я дышу._


End file.
